One-shot - Ela me deixa louco
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward amava o seu trabalho, afinal estava seguindo o seu sonho. Claro, ainda era só um estagiário, mas era o estagiário de Isabella Swan, uma das melhores advogadas da Swan's Advocacy. Contudo, nem tudo é perfeito, pois mesmo Isabella sendo a melhor advogada, ela também era uma grande tarada e será muito difícil para Edward resistir a sua chefa...


**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

Tamborilei os dedos em minha mesa olhando ansiosamente para a sala dela. Eu tinha que ir lá, ela realmente precisava daquelas cópias, mas...

Inferno, eu não sei se posso lidar com a Srta. Swan hoje, ainda mais quando ela usa aquela saia fodidamente apertada e os saltos que deixam as suas pernas deliciosas...

Pare Edward, pare agora mesmo! Você tem que se controlar homem, você não pode cair em tentação, ela é a sua chefa, e você precisa desse emprego. É a sua chance de aprender com os melhores do país, ser demitido não iria pegar bem no seu currículo, ainda mais por assédio sexual.

- Sr. Masen, eu não tenho o dia todo. – Srta. Swan gritou e levantei a cabeça, gemendo internamente ao vê-la me olhando da porta de sua sala.

Assenti me levantando rapidamente, pegando as cópias e indo para a sua sala. Ela voltou para dentro e a segui.

- Feche a porta, Sr. Masen! – ordenou e engoli em seco. – Sente-se, por favor. – coloquei as copias sobre a mesa e me sentei começando a tamborilar os dedos em minhas coxas.

Observei a Srta. Swan indo até a sua mesa, sentando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira. Comecei a mastigar os lábios nervosamente, enquanto ela se ajeitava colocando os seus óculos que só a faziam ficar fodidamente mais gostosa, claro que a sua camisa branca com botões abertos mostrando a renda de seu sutiã colaborava muito para isso.

- Hmmm, há algo mais que a senhorita deseje? – perguntei tentando esconder o meu nervosismo. Não que eu tivesse medo da Srta. Swan, mesmo ela sendo um tubarão no tribunal e uma das melhores advogadas da Swan's Advocacy, eu sabia que era privilegiado em ser o seu estagiário. Meu único problema era com... bem a taradisse da Srta. Swan...

Sim, eu disse taradisse! Não sei nem se tal palavra existe, mas descreve exatamente a minha chefa. Ela é completamente tarada, e por mim... Eu não conseguia entender o porquê, no colegial eu era taxado de nerd, na faculdade eu vivia mais para os estudos do que para as festas, só largando os livros quando ia para academia com o meu colega de quarto Emmett (viciado em malhar), mas você não ouviu isso de mim.

Mas agora, aqui estou eu, no meu primeiro estágio, precisando fugir da minha chefa, que embora seja gostosa pra porra, me intimida um pouco. Ok, muito, muito, muito, muito... Então, melhor parar de pensar com a parte de baixo e me concentrar no trabalho.

Eu preciso focar no que é realmente importante, e não é as pernas, nem os peitos e nem a bunda, e quê bunda... Não, focar no trabalho! Trabalho Edward, você precisa desse emprego.

- Oh, eu desejo muitas coisas... – murmurou maliciosamente chamando a minha atenção e eu forcei um sorriso.

- Algo que eu possa fazer? – diz mais cópias, diz mais cópias...

- Poderia fazer muitas coisas Sr. Masen. Mas no momento só quero mais cópias.

- Graças a Deus! – ela arqueou a sua longa sobrancelha.

- Algo errado, Sr. Masen?

- Não, não... eu... – ela riu.

- O Senhor, imaginou que eu lhe pediria outra coisa?

- Bem... hummm, sim.

- Posso saber o quê?

- Não. – ela riu se levantando e caminhando até mim, engoli em seco.

- Eu... hummm, vou pegar aquelas cópias. – comecei a me levantar, mas parei quando ela fez o mesmo, já se aproximando de mim, engoli em seco mais uma vez, dei alguns passos em direção a porta, mas ela me seguiu.

- As cópias podem esperar uns minutinhos...

- Eu acho que elas não podem. – murmurei olhando ansiosamente em direção a porta, mais alguns passos e eu estaria...

- Tcsi, tcsi, tcsi, Sr. Masen, as cópias sempre podem esperar... – sussurrou agarrando a minha gravata e me puxando de volta para perto de sua mesa.

Merda! Eu quase consegui sair...

Ela me empurrou para a cadeira em que estava antes, ofeguei quando ela sorriu erguendo a sua saia, os meus olhos se arregalaram com a visão das suas coxas perfeitas, ela sentou em meu colo com uma perna de cada lado.

Nem preciso falar que o meu pau já estava em posição de sentido, né?

- Sr. Masen, tudo isso é para mim? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, o calor subiu pelo meu pescoço e bochechas.

- Srta. Swan, eu não acho... – comecei, mas ela negou balançando a cabeça, se aproximando mais de mim, calei-me quando senti os seios dela, sendo bruscamente prensados, ao encontro de meu peito, eu podia sentir os mamilos duros, mesmo através das roupas.

Porra! Aquilo era demais para um homem.

- Srta. Swan eu não acho... – tentei, mas me calei quando ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, lambendo a minha pele, os meus olhos giraram e grunhi, as minhas mãos se contorciam para agarrar a sua bunda, mas era melhor não arriscar, porém talvez só uma apertadinha não fizesse mal...

- Hmmm a sua pele tem um gosto bom, será que o seu pau é tão gostoso assim também?

- Srta. Swan... – guinchei e ela riu se levantando.

Ajeitou a saia e piscou quando voltou para a sua cadeira.

- Aquelas cópias Sr. Masen, e não me faça esperar.

Assenti e quase corri para fora da sala dela.

Um dia essa mulher me faria perder o juízo.

Já na reprografia, respirei algumas vezes tentando acalmar o meu coração e o meu pau, porque os dois pareciam ao ponto de estourar a qualquer minuto. Aquela mulher estava começando a me deixar insano...

Sempre me provocando, se insinuando, mas nunca chegando aos finalmente. O que ela quer de mim? Deixar-me alucinado? Por que se fosse, ela está conseguindo.

Ao terminar as cópias e bem mais refeito, voltei à minha sala, encontrei Jessica sentada na beirada da minha mesa analisando uns documentos.

- Olá Jessica!

- Edward, oi! – ela pulou da mesa ajeitando a saia e sorrindo.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo ótimo, maravilhoso eu diria. Bem, não tão maravilhoso, mas esplêndido sabe, er... Está tudo bem... E você?

- Ok, estou bem. Então o que foi?

- O quê?

- Por que está aqui?

- Ah claro, o Sr. Swan mandou que eu entregasse isso aqui para a Srta. Swan. – ela me entregou os documentos, Jessica era a secretaria do pai da minha cruz.

- Obrigado, eu mesmo entregarei.

- Ok. – ajeitei os papeis e a olhei, ela não parecia pronta para ir e ficou me encarando como se esperasse algo.

Olhei para trás, mas estávamos sozinhos na ante-sala, onde eu trabalhava.

- Então, deseja mais alguma coisa? – ela piscou e corando riu nervosamente.

- Não, não, eu bem... hummm sabe, pensei que nós, er, podíamos sair depois...

- Nós?

- É para um café ou jantar ou almoço, qualquer coisa que você queira... – foi a minha vez de corar, eu nunca tinha sido convidado para nada.

- Eu bem...

- Sr. Masen chega de brincar e venha a minha sala, AGORA!. – Jessica e eu saltamos ao ver a Srta. Swan na porta nos observando.

Porra, o que será ela ouviu?

Acenei para Jessica e corri para a sala de minha chefa gostosa, ela bateu a porta atrás de mim e eu pulei um pouco assustado. Por que será que eu me sentia como se fosse um namorado encrencado?

- Muito bem Sr. Masen, trouxe o que lhe pedi?

- Sim, Senhorita... – lhe entreguei as cópias. – A Srta. Stanley me pediu lhe entregasse estes documentos, são da parte do Sr. Swan. – falei entregando os papéis, elas os pegou dando uma rápida olhada.

Fiquei quieto enquanto esperava, ela ajeitou todos os papéis em uma pilha e os colocou sobre a mesa, com as mãos unidas ela me encarou.

- Obrigada Sr. Masen.

- Posso ir agora?

- Em um minuto. Diga-me, você vai sair com aquela menininha?

- Quem?

- Srta. Stanley, ou Jessica. – falou com uma voz enjoada e cruzei os braços nervosamente.

- Ah bem, hummm...

- Vai ou não vai?

- Srta. Swan isso não é inapropriado...

- Também acho, está proibido de sair com ela.

- O...o quê? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que o Senhor quer sair com ela?

- Eu não sei, mas você não tem o direito de dizer com quem eu deva sair ou não. – eu falei, a minha voz saiu mais alta do que o normal, ela para o meu espanto, gemeu...

- Eu não tenho, não é? Você acha que eu tenho sido imprudente?

- Muito! – ela se levantou e veio para frente de sua mesa e se inclinou empinando a bunda em minha direção.

- Então, acha que eu mereço umas palmadas?

- Hein? – ela balançou a bundinha.

- Vá, eu aceito o meu castigo, me dê umas palmadas Sr. Masen... Tenho sido tão levada... – a minha boca caiu aberta e para o meu espanto, a minha mão se contraiu de vontade, quando percebi que me aproximava dela parei.

- Eu... eu preciso ir... – gaguejei fugindo da sala e da Empresa.

Estava começando a ficar difícil resistir.

Não que eu seja virgem. Porque eu não sou. Mas era como se fosse, já que eu só tive sexo uma vez e não havia sido muito bom...

Para ser o melhor aluno da Faculdade, eu só estudava e estudava, então, a minha vida amorosa acabou sendo deixada de lado. Emmett tentava me enturmar, às vezes, mas eu passei tanto tempo atrás dos livros que perdi o jeito de falar com as mulheres e agora deu nisso...

Eu pareço um virgem assustado.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento, que eu dividia com Emmett, sim depois da Faculdade resolvemos morar juntos, para um viciado em malhar e personal trainer, ele era até legal. Mesmo na Faculdade ele ignorou a minha nerdisse e tentou ser o meu amigo.

Isso era bom, pois eu precisava de um...

Nossa amizade cresceu com o passar dos anos, e como tínhamos que deixar os dormitórios, nós resolvemos morar juntos.

Emmett já havia acabado o seu Curso, eu ainda tinha mais alguns meses até me formar, por isso peguei o estágio na Swan Advocacy. Na verdade, eu batalhei muito pelo estágio. Muitos outros queriam, mas sendo eu, o melhor da classe, eu fui escolhido pelo Professor Cullen, que já havia trabalhado com o Swan.

Mas agora estava tudo perdido.

- Hey mano?! – olhei para porta ao ver Emmett entrar.

- Oi Emmett.

- Hummm, conheço essa cara. Teve um dia de merda, hein?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- O quê a tarada fez hoje?

- Nem queira saber...

- Ah mais eu quero. É a melhor parte do dia... – olhei feio para ele que só sorriu se jogando ao meu lado e esfregando as mãos. – Diga como ela te deixou doido, hoje?

- Você é um péssimo amigo. – ele riu.

- Sou seu melhor amigo, agora me diga! – suspirei, mas acabei contando tudo. Desde o primeiro ataque que eu contava tudo mesmo a Emmett, quem sabe um dia ele não me daria um bom conselho, ao invés de "foda ela que ela para"...

- ... depois de me preceituar que eu não poderia sair com Jessica, eu finalmente a enfrentei e ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e me mandou bater na bunda dela. – terminei com um grunhindo, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- E você bateu? – ergui a cabeça.

- Claro que não, né?

- Cara eu tô te falando, foda essa mulher que ela parará... Ela deve ser frustrada e quer um pau.

- Você é tão vulgar Emmett!

- E você parece um virgem inexperiente.

- Hummm, você sabe que sou inexperiente. – ele bufou.

- Porque quer! Um monte de mulher tenta se aproximar de você, mas simplesmente você as afasta.

- Eu só, não sou bom falando com garotas. – ele suspirou e deu um aperto no meu ombro esquerdo.

- Eu sei mano. Mas o que fará agora?

- Bem, do jeito que eu fugi, com certeza serei demitido. Vou lá amanhã pegar as minhas coisas.

- Eu sinto cara.

- Valeu! Eu posso conseguir outro estágio em outra firma. – murmurei mais para mim mesmo, ele assentiu.

- Então já que não trabalha amanhã que tal sairmos e tomarmos todas?

- Melhor não! Quero ir pegar as minhas coisas logo cedo.

- Chato! – resmungou e ri.

- Podemos ir amanhã à noite.

- Esse é o cara. – ele sorriu animado e ergueu o punho, suspirando bati com o meu punho no dele, sabia por experiência própria, que ele não abaixaria até eu bater.

Como ainda era cedo, eu fui estudar um pouco antes de dormir. Amanhã, eu faltaria às primeiras aulas para ir pegar as minhas coisas. A Sra. Swan com certeza nem deveria estar no trabalho, então eu não teria que enfrentá-la...

[...]

Entrei na sala sorrateiramente, alguns funcionários estranharam, a me ver tão cedo, mas ninguém pediu explicações, o que foi bom.

Ao olhar a minha mesa, peguei a caixa que trouxe e comecei a jogar os meus itens pessoais, tinha poucas coisas, uma foto dos meus pais, e umas bobagens que Alice, minha irmãzinha de 13 anos, insistiu que eu tivesse que ter na minha primeira mesa de escritório.

- Edward, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – ergui a cabeça e corei violentamente ao ver a Srta. Swan.

- Eu... hummm vim pegar as minhas coisas.

- Por quê? – ela estava muito gostosa usando uma saia preta colada, camisa rosa com os benditos, primeiros botões abertos, os cabelos soltos e os óculos.

Nunca a tinha visto de cabelos soltos, então deveria estar olhando para ela com cara de bobo, ela sorriu e ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Engoli em seco.

- Eu... bem achei que estava demitido? – saiu mais como uma pergunta, ela bufou.

- Venha até a minha sala. – olhei nervosamente entre a saída e ela, ela suspirou. – Por favor?

- Ok. – deixei a caixa sobre a mesa e a segui, ela fechou a porta e esperou que eu me sentasse, ouvi o trinco da porta e grunhi.

Porra!

- Srta. Swan... – comecei, mas me calei quando ela agarrou os meus ombros.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem Edward.

- Desculpas?

- É claro, eu estava completamente fora de mim. E eu sinto muito. – ela massageou os meus ombros e suspirei.

- É, a senhorita estava mesmo. – ela riu.

- Eu sei, não sei o que deu em mim. Mas prometo que não irá mais se repetir.

- Ok... – murmurei quando ela apertou um pouco mais, trabalhando e desfazendo os nos de tensão dos meus ombros.

- Você é um ótimo estagiário Edward, eu não quero que vá.

- Sério?

- É claro, sei que será um grande advogado um dia, espero que trabalhe na Swan.

- Nossa! Isso seria incrível... – a minha voz morreu quando as suas mãos começaram a descer para o meu peito, ela desabotoou alguns botões da minha camisa e enfiou a mão dentro.

Grunhi quando os seus dedos esfregaram os meus mamilos.

- Seria incrível mesmo! Poderemos até trabalhar juntos...

- Srta. Swan... – ela beliscou um mamilo me fazendo saltar, ofeguei quando a sua boca encostou-se a minha orelha.

- Podemos também, Edward, fazer outras coisas juntos... – ela mordiscou a minha orelha e o meu pau endureceu na hora.

- Srta. Swan, eu não acho... oooh – arfei quando ela espalmou o meu pau, os seus seios estava esmagados contra a minhas costas.

- Prossiga Edward... – continuou mordiscando o meu pescoço e apertando o meu pau.

- Porra!

- Sim, isso é bom, não é?

- Muito. Mas não devíamos...

- Shiii Edward, se deixe levar, só estou pedindo desculpas...

- Assim? – guinchei quando ela pressionou mais forte, ao mesmo tempo, em que me deu um chupão.

- Você não gosta?

- Gosto, mas...

- Já sei! Você prefere a minha boca em vez das mãos.

- Hein? – ela riu e para a minha surpresa, ela se afastou e correu a se ajoelhar na minha frente.

Eu estava tão atônito, que só entendi o que rolava, quando estava com as calças abertas e ela enfiou a mão em minha cueca.

- Srta. Swan...

- Sabia que sempre fico molhada quando me chama de Srta. Swan.

- Sério?

- Oh sim, a minha bolsa está cheia de calcinhas, porque eu tenho que ficar trocando elas constantemente.

- Foda-se! – ela riu.

- Oh é como imaginei que seria. – olhei para baixo e ela já estava segurando o meu pau, merda ela me distraiu.

- Imaginava o meu pau?

- O tempo todo... – sorrindo ela se inclinou e lambeu a ponta, agarrei as beiradas da cadeira, ainda sem acreditar que a minha chefa estava com a boca no meu pau.

- Hmmm... gostoso... – gemeu quando uma pouco do meu pré-gozo derramou pela ponta e ela chupou com vontade.

Emmett me disse que as mulheres não gostavam de beber porra, mas ele nunca saiu com mulheres como a Srta. Swan.

- Eu não acho que devamos... – tentei mais uma vez, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha...

- Quer que eu pare? – para provar o seu ponto, ela abaixou e deu mais uma chupada.

- Não! – as palavras saíram antes que o meu cérebro processasse.

A Srta. Swan sorriu e atacou...

Grunhi fechando os olhos, a sua boca macia em volta do meu pau estava me deixando louco. Era quente e molhada e porra, muito bom.

Senti as suas mãozinhas em minhas bolas e o meu pau se contraiu, as minhas bolas incharam...

- Eu vou vir... – grunhi.

- Venha, eu te quero na minha boca... – gemeu voltando a abocanhar o meu pau.

E eu vim com força, derramando tudo em sua boca, ela gemeu e relaxou a garganta, então bebeu tudo. Eu estava ofegante, quando ela afastou a boca lambendo os lábios carnudos.

- Foi uma delicia Edward.

- É?

- Sim, muito gostoso. – ela ficou de pé e começou a abrir a blusa, os meus olhos se ampliaram ao ver os seus lindos seios. Ela sorriu abrindo mais e mais... até desfazer todos os botões.

- Srta. Swan?

- Você não acha que acabou não é? – corei um pouco, mas percebi que ela queria também, o que me deixou meio em pânico, pois nunca havia lambido uma mulher.

Eu queria claro, mas hummm, nunca houvera uma oportunidade. Eu já vi muitos vídeos, eu poderia tentar fazer igual, eu acho...

Voltei a olhar para ela, gemi ao ver os seus seios nus, ela jogou o sutiã longe, sem perceber peguei no meu pau e o massageei, ele já estava ficando duro de novo, ela sorriu e abaixou o zíper da saia que caiu aos seus pés.

Na minha frente só de calcinha e saltos, eu quase gozei só de olhar para ela.

- Você gosta Edward?

- Muito...

- Bom, muito bom...– ela virou de costas empinando a bunda. – Tira a minha calcinha.

- O...Ok!

Larguei o meu pau e com as mãos tremulas empurrei a calcinha dela para baixo, ela saiu da calcinha, já se agarrando a mesa e se inclinou mais, deixando a sua buceta na minha cara.

- Vamos Edward, não seja tímido.

- Eu nunca... – gaguejei, e ela se virou.

- Você é virgem?

- Não, mas bem, só fiz uma vez, e bem, eu... – a minha cara esquentou e ela riu.

- Oh, entendi... – para a minha surpresa, ela sentou no meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Srta. Swan?

- Não se preocupe Sr. Masen, eu vou te ensinar.

- Ok. – ela se inclinou lambendo os meus lábios, eu suspirei quando ela agarrou o meu lábio inferior entre os lábios dela e o chupou, então, fez o mesmo com o superior, em seguida, estava me beijando.

Grunhi agarrando a sua bunda e a beijei também, ela gemeu se esfregando em mim, eu podia sentir a umidade da sua buceta no meu pau.

Porra isso é bom, muito bom...

Srta. Swan afastou a boca da minha com um sorriso.

- Você já beija muito bem.

- A Senhorita também. – ela riu.

- Agora vamos ver como você fode.. – ela ergueu o seu corpo e agarrando o meu pau, me guiou para dentro dela.

Gememos conforme o meu pau entrada, a sua buceta apertada ia agarrando o meu membro com força, a cada pedaço que eu entrava.

Quando eu estava todo dentro dela, ela suspirou...

- Hummm, eu me sinto tão cheia...

- Você é apertada.

- Seu pau é que é grande demais... – piscou já agarrando os meus ombros, então ela começou a se mover, ofegamos quando o meu pau saiu e voltou batendo num ponto dentro dela que a fez gemer, a sua buceta pulsar e apertar o meu pau.

- Owoww...

- Sim, owow... – arfou voltando a se mover lentamente e me matando aos poucos.

Eu queria entrar forte e rápido, o meu pau pulsava com a necessidade.

- Srta. Swan, por favor...

- O quê? Me diz o quê você quer?

- Mais forte... – rosnei. Ela riu.

- Então me foda mais forte.

- Eu posso?

- Você pode tudo com o meu corpo Sr. Masen.

Gemendo fiz o que sempre quis fazer quando ela sentava em meu colo, agarrei a sua bundinha, dando um bom aperto, ela gemeu.

Com as minhas mãos cheias da sua carne, comecei a guiar o seu corpo sobre o meu, erguendo-a e descendo-a, empurrando o meu pau com força e rapidez.

A Srta. Swan começou a gemer e a pular no meu colo.

As suas mãos agarrando os cabelos da minha nunca e os puxando, enquanto gemia o meu nome.

As minhas investidas estavam cada vez mais frenéticas e o meu pau doía para gozar, ela parecia que estava próxima, mas não estava lá ainda.

Tentei segurar o meu gozo um pouco mais, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Afastei um pouco para olhar para ela, ver os seus seios saltando, enquanto ela pulava em meu colo, fez o meu pau se contrair e ela arfar.

Abaixei a cabeça, levando um mamilo na boca, chupei o bico com força, mordiscando em seguida.

- Foda-se, isso é bom...

- Seus peitos são lindos. – me ouvi dizendo, ela gemeu.

- São seus...

- Porra! – arfei passando para o outro bico e o chupando também.

A buceta dela começou a se contrair e gemi quando o meu pau pulsou dentro dela, ela arfou.

- Edward...

- Srta. Swan... – gememos.

Empurrei o meu pau mais algumas vezes e ela gozou! O seu corpo tremendo sobre o meu e a sua buceta mordiscando o meu pau, o ordenhando em busca do meu orgasmo, que não demorou muito mais a vir.

Eu vim com força dentro dela, ela caiu molemente em cima de mim, o meu pau ainda se movia dentro dela bem lentamente. Só curtindo os pequenos choques que a sua buceta dava no meu pau.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, as nossas respirações e corpos se acalmando. Mais refeitos, nós nos levantamos e nos limpamos, ajeitamos as roupas, a Srta. Swan abriu a boca para falar, quando o telefone tocou, ela grunhiu e foi atender.

- Swan, quem é? – ela falava com a pessoa, mas sem deixar de me encarar.

Olhei nervosamente em volta, não sabendo se eu deveria sair ou não. Quando ela finalizou a ligação me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Está tudo bem Edward?

- Hummm sim, eu só... – dei de ombros. – Eu estou demitido? – ela bufou.

- Não! E já que aceitou o meu pedido de desculpas, venha trabalhar no seu horário normal.

- Ok.

- Pode ir agora.

- Sim, Senhorita. – já ia sair quando ela me chamou.

- Ah Sr. Masen.

- Sim?

- Quando vier a minha sala, pode me chamar de Isabella. – piscou e assenti freneticamente.

- Sim Srta... er Isabella.

- Até mais tarde Edward.

Saí da sua sala me sentindo meio confuso, mas até que feliz. Talvez agora, a Srta. Swan, ou Isabella não me intimidasse tanto.

Fui até a mesa e retirei tudo da caixa, colocando de volta em seus respectivos lugares.

[...]

Ao entrar no escritório pela tarde, no meu horário de trabalho normal, estava quase chegando a minha mesa quando trombei com Jessica a fazendo derrubar alguns papéis. Ela corou e se abaixou para pegar. eu me apressei em ajudar.

Ao levantarmos ela sorriu timidamente.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, e desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu... hummm você pensou sobre o convite? – grunhi havia me esquecido completamente.

- Na verdade, eu estou saindo com alguém. – não era completamente verdade, mas também não era mentira.

Eu acho...

- Oh ok. Veremos-nos por aí... – ela correu para longe e suspirei, ao virar em direção a sala quase enfartei ao ver a Srta. Swan me olhando com uma carranca.

Ela estava com as mesmas roupas daquela manhã, mas com o cabelo preso como de costume e sua postura arrogante.

- Srta. Swan?

- Minha sala, AGORA! – gemi quando ela se virou e foi para a sala.

Parece que ela ainda me intimidava um pouquinho, ou, um montão.

Ao entrar ela fechou a porta atrás de mim e passou a chave.

- Srta. Swan? – para a minha surpresa e alivio, ela sorriu soltando os cabelos e se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- Então Sr. Masen, eu vou ganhar aquelas palmadas agora?

Olhei para a sua bunda empinada e para as minhas mãos, o meu pau se contorceu dentro das calças e gemi.

Por que não?

- Sim... er Isabella. – ela riu baixinho e empinou mais a bunda.

Essa mulher vai me deixar louco.

Mas no momento, não estava nem ligando, e talvez um pouquinho de loucura nem faça tão mal assim...

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: Eita que consegui escrever uma das ones que vocês votaram kkkk**

**não é a que ganhou mas escrevi hehe**

**Adorei esse Edward meio nervoso e nerd e a Bella tarada, mas como nao ser tarada no Edward *.***

**Postando rapidinho aki pelo cel**

**então falando pouco**

**espero que amem e comentem muitaoooo**

**Amo vocês pervas**

**E se divirtam com a fic, espero que gostem ;)**

**.**

**N/B – Depois de uma noite intensa de CARNAVAL, nada melhor do que uma das aventuras criadas pela mente da diva... E que aventura, hein pessoal? A Bella altiva arrasou e o Edwmisso (submisso) demais, né? Que tal mais combustível, quem sabe assim ela posta algo novo, hum? Sei bem que tem algo "guardado no armário", já betado, esperando só o post... então, vamos lá, uma chuva de serpentinas de comments iria muito bem, afinal ela merece, não é galera?**


End file.
